


but first, ramen

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ramen Shop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: сборник зарисовок рабочих будней в одном ресторане рамэна
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3





	1. his fav type of men is ramen (hyungwon, minhyuk, wonho)

**Author's Note:**

> однажды во время очень скучной смены мы внезапно возмутились тем, что существует целая куча кофешоп ау по любому фандому, вкусу и цвету, а вот рамэншоп ау почему-то никто не пишет. и решили срочно это исправить  
> взгляд изнутри, так сказать

Если кто не знал, утро в ресторане рамэна начинается не с кофе, и даже не с рамэна, а с оглушительного ора рабочих кричалок на японском. Минхёк пытается перекричать Хосока, Хосок – Минхёка, а не выспавшийся администратор Чангюн осуждающе смотрит на поваров и надеется, что сегодня их не придётся разнимать даже в шутку. Отличная смена подобралась, ага. Они делят обязанности на камень-ножницы, и Минхёк с открытой кухни озаряет Чангюна довольной улыбкой – заказы на рамэн сегодня достаются ему. День рабочий, к тому же довольно холодный, поэтому их усечённый состав легко справляется с обслуживанием немногочисленных гостей. Хосок прячется за холодильником, чтобы схомячить свою утреннюю порцию лапши, а Минхёк не устаёт поражаться вместительности его желудка.

– Иногда я думаю, что ты работаешь здесь только ради еды, но потом вспоминаю, что есть ещё принц, – ехидно замечает он, не отвлекаясь от замешивания соуса.

Хосок давится едой, почти переворачивает холодильник, и воровато оглядывается в сторону зала из-за угла:

– Он пришёл? – громким шёпотом.

– Не-а, – Минхёк поворачивается, чтобы показать коллеге язык, – и не надейся, готовить для него я сам буду.

Старший повар сердито бухтит себе под нос, вероятно, посылая проклятия на бесстыжую белобрысую голову. Минхёк – тот ещё хитрец, даже имя их постоянника выведал у Чангюна, у которого доступ ко всем чекам и картам (а карты-то обычно именные). Делиться инфой отказался наотрез, особенно с Хосоком, которого считал главным соперником в коллективной односторонней любви к принцу. Кстати о принце. Этот высокий худощавый парень заходил к ним практически каждый день и, конечно же, привлек внимание скучающих в спокойные смены поваров и работников зала. В первую очередь тем, что выглядел и одевался каждый раз как модель на подиум, во вторую уже тем, что заказывал всегда одно и то же и съедал всё без остатка. Как только эта каланча умудряется есть по полкило рамэна и оставаться таким худющим – думал Минхёк каждый раз, исподтишка рассматривая из-за стойки лицо гостя с выразительными чертами и крупным ртом. Очень редко когда его пухлые губы трогала легкая улыбка, пока он листал что-то в телефоне. Загадочный товарищ. С наступлением весны его супер стильное черное пальто сменилось длинным плащом с кучей ремней, а потом и вовсе оверсайзовой джинсовкой со вставками из пестрой ткани, напоминающей о старом бабушкином ковре. Острые на язык сотрудники рамэнной сразу окрестили его "принцем в ковре" и остановились на этом.

Звук дверного колокольчика будоражит мысли Минхёка снова и снова, он готовит заказы, подпевая тихонько музыке из зала и ждёт. А вот и он – пришёл-таки. Повар заранее закидывает лапшу вариться и сам, обгоняя Чангюна, бежит принимать заказ, что в общем-то необязательно, ведь он уже знает всё наперед.

– Ну как там принц? – с нескрываемой иронией в голосе интересуется Хосок.

– Как всегда холоден и безразличен, – Минхёк картинно вздыхает, – он разбивает мне сердце.

Он энергично встряхивает лапшу, крича задорное «ващщой» – клич из японской древности, пошедший ещё от языческих традиций и в итоге превратившийся в служебную кричалку, которую используют в рамэнных по всему миру. Пробравшийся на кухню Чангюн, качая головой, наблюдает, как Минхёк палочками подкидывает в стандартный мисо рамэн лишний кусочек мяса и побольше водорослей.

– Хён, – администратор с укором смотрит на повара.

– Ну, это же наш любимый принц, ему надо хорошо питаться, – доверительно шепчет Минхёк и задорно подмигивает.

Чангюн закатывает глаза, которые и так готовы перевернуться вовнутрь, так часто приходится делать это ежедневно из-за всяких индивидов. Он относит до сих пор очень горячую тарелку за стойку. «Спасибо», – особой реакции от принца ждать не приходится, он всегда кажется сонным и застрявшим в своих мыслях так глубоко, что едва ли реагирует на происходящее вокруг. В этот раз он (быть не может!?) поднимает глаза прямо на Минхёка, и у того ёкает в груди. Неужели благодарность была адресована ему? Повар неловко улыбается в ответ, но на него уже не смотрят (да и зачем, когда перед тобой полная миска вкуснющего горячего рамэна?). Минхёк, на самом деле, никогда не испытывает проблем в общении и с радостью болтает с гостями через стойку, когда есть время и настроение, но в случае принца впадает в страшное смущение и не может придумать, на какой же кобыле к нему подкатить. Он искоса поглядывает на чёрную макушку с выцветшими в серый прядями – ещё недавно они были кристально белыми. Идея приходит на ум внезапно. Минхёк берет мел, которым они записывают на доску перечни необходимых продуктов и планы по заготовкам, и подкрадывается к ничего не подозревающему Хосоку. 

– Что ты там делаешь? – уточняет старший повар через некоторое время. Ему не интересны проделки Минхёка, но спине всё же щекотно.

– Одолжи мне свою спину, по-братски, – просит Минхёк и настойчиво разворачивает спиной к залу.

Покончив с рамэном, принц ковров заспанно смотрит в сторону кухни, ловит на себе искрящийся смехом взгляд беловолосого повара и замечает нечто странное на чёрной форме второго. Надпись ужасно корявая, но читабельная. Минхёк радостно кивает ему и виснет на плечах Хосока, чтоб не дёргался.

«Хёнвон-а, мы любим тебя так же сильно, как ты любишь рамэн, давай дружить».


	2. benefits of sarcasm (jooheon/changkyun, r - мат)

Им Чангюн любит людей и свою работу очень сильно, иначе никогда не предпочел бы семейному бизнесу беготню по ресторану, плоские шуточки поваров и рис с рамэном на завтрак, обед и ужин. Есть всего несколько категорий посетителей, которые раздражают его по-настоящему: любители засиживаться до закрытия, когда всем сотрудникам хочется домой, и непонятно чего желающие чудаки, на которых приходится тратить кучу времени и моральных сил, чтобы в итоге получить самый дешевый и банальный заказ из всего меню. 

Сегодня ему не везёт особенно сильно, потому что вечером в ресторане становится ощутимо оживлённо, и он один носится от стола к столу, чтобы успеть обслужить всех голодных и жаждущих. Кихён моет посуду, Хосока с кухни хрен выпросишь выйти помочь, а Минхёк слишком занят готовкой, да и к кассе этих двоих лучше не подпускать, себе дороже. «Хочешь делать хорошо – делай всё сам», – вздыхает администратор и несётся принимать новый заказ. Парочка за столиком, листающая меню не меньше четверти часа, вяло выслушивает его рекомендации, из которых выносит для себя ровно нихуя. Время идёт, спина затекает, да и других гостей без присмотра надолго оставлять нельзя, а тупые голубки, кажется, ничего кроме друг друга замечать не хотят. 

– Так какой вам рамэн? – с едва скрываемым раздражением повторяет уставший от бесполезной болтовни Чангюн.

– Неси такой же классный, как моя девушка, – требует молодой человек, возомнивший себя, видимо, пикапером года. Бедного Чангюна почти тошнит.

– Простите, у нас нет страшного рамэна, – с каменной рожей выдаёт он и отворачивается, чувствуя, как кончики ушей горят от злости и стыда.

За соседним столиком какой-то парень буквально взрывается от смеха. Чангюн гневно сверкает глазами в его сторону и почему-то сразу же успокаивается. Возможно, виноват нелепый вид этого товарища с вызывающе красными волосами, бритыми висками и закосом под рокера, который не то смеётся, не то плачет, подавившись чаем. Он даже кружку со стола сбивает, но Чангюн со своей скоростной реакцией мгновенно её подхватывает.

– Вы в порядке? – дежурным тоном спрашивает администратор у красноволосого стихийного бедствия, возвращая на стол вздумавшую улететь посуду.

– В полном, ща, проржусь только, – парень очевидно страдает, не в силах справиться с истерикой, – круто вы его, – замечает он, – вас же не уволят за это?

– Очень сомневаюсь, к сожалению, – Чангюн улыбается искренне впервые за вечер, – но спасибо за беспокойство.

Возмущённая парочка уходит – и к лучшему, как считает Чангюн. Не очень-то хотелось смотреть им в глаза после такого; и вроде стыдно, а вроде – заебали. Можно сколько угодно не уважать работников сферы обслуживания (делающих, между прочим, жизнь намного комфортнее), но грубость и фамильярность терпеть он не станет. Чангюну в этом плане просто: он не держится за должность и не боится совсем никого, поэтому может использовать сарказм сколько душе угодно (а ей обычно угодно всегда). 

– Слышь, чего недовольный? – спрашивает Минхёк, стоит зайти на его священную территорию.

– О чем ты? – пожимает плечами админ. На кухне рассказывать о происшествии точно не стоит, потому что именно здесь рождаются самые бредовые анекдоты и варятся сплетни, – иди дальше свои яйца чисти.

– Свои я уже утром начистил, а вот тебе могу помочь, – Минхёк мерзенько хихикает и вылавливает из ведра с варёными яйцами ещё неочищенное. 

– Боже, – Чангюн воздевает глаза к потолку, но бог давно покинул этот притон развратников с кодовым названием «кухня».

Между тем, рабочий день подходит к концу, и посетители постепенно покидают зал. Остаётся один красноволосый рокер, давно допивший свой чай и всё остальное. Чангюн сверлит его взглядом, раздумывая, не пора ли подойти и напомнить, что они тут закрываться пытаются, как бы. Парень всё строчит что-то в блокноте и, похоже, совсем не замечает, что находится в зоне риска. Администратор подкрадывается к нему, чтобы посмотреть, что он там карябает, и негромко прочищает горло. Гость дёргается на месте и резко захлопывает блокнот.

– Мы скоро закрываемся, – Чангюн кивает на винтажные часы в центре зала.

– Простите, но тут такое дело, – парень неловко улыбается, демонстрируя пару очаровательных ямочек, – можно будет проводить вас после работы?

– Ха, – понятное дело, Чангюн похожего дерьма повидал, но в этот раз хочет дать волю фантазии, тем более, что этот гость совсем не мерзкий, даже наивный, – если завтра меня будет ждать чёрный байк и букет цветов, так и быть, подумаю.

«А ведь будет», – думает он с долей обреченности, наблюдая восторг на чужом лице. 

Парень подскакивает с места, на ходу запихивая вещи в рюкзак, и, прежде чем выбежать на улицу, смачно чмокает прихуевшего Чангюна в щёку. Где-то на кухне издают звуки умирающих тюленей два долбоёба.


	3. overachiever (shownu/wonho, minhyuk)

С их шеф-поваром, Сон Хёну, Хосок не работает в одну смену уже очень давно. И его это полностью устраивает, потому что можно не рыться в памяти об общем прошлом, не дергаться от случайных прикосновений и спокойно шутить с Минхёком про всякие пидорские штуки. Минхёк своей ориентации не стыдится и не скрывает, с ним весело, комфортно и безопасно, хоть и грызутся они порой, по словам Чангюна, как кошка с собакой. Хёну Минхёка откровенно бесит, и как придирчивый начальник, и как неприятный тип, из-за которого Хосок заметно грустнеет и уходит в себя. Смотреть на кипящего от злости коллегу забавно и, в какой-то мере, даже трогательно – беспокоится же за Хосока, переживает. 

Когда шеф заглядывает в ресторан в свой выходной и просит приготовить ему рамэн на соусе тонкоцу, именно Хосоку «везет» оказаться за стойкой с лапшеваркой. Очевидно, Хёну в хорошем настроении, раз хвалит получившееся блюдо и расспрашивает, как проходит день.

– Надеюсь, ты плюнул ему в рамэн, – шепчет Минхёк под ухом Хосока, продолжая улыбаться до ушей.

Хосок незаметно для начальства шлёпает друга по тощему заду. В рамэн он не плевал и старался выполнить заказ идеально – Хёну всё равно остаётся для него примером настоящего профи, одобрение которого хочется заслужить. Хосок разглядывает его загорелое после поездки на Окинаву мужественное лицо в красноватых отсветах бумажных фонариков и чувствует себя почти беспомощным – никто не собирался страдать без него и оставаться стоять на месте. Когда он, наконец, повзрослеет достаточно, чтобы перестать придавать значение глупым привязанностям? Люди могут прожить без него, а вот ему без какого-то чёртового Хёну не живётся как прежде. 

– Хосок, можно тебя на минутку? – зовёт Хёну, подманивая ладонью поближе.

Приходится подойти. Это тоже странно и неудобно, особенно при Минхёке. Про них и раньше ходили слухи, когда Хосок ездил на работу на большом черном внедорожнике шефа и светил багровыми засосами в открытых местах. 

– Только не говори, что привез мне сувенир из командировки, – улыбка Хосока нервная и натянутая, он пытается быть ироничным, насколько может.

– Сувениры только для детишек, – спокойно замечает Хёну, – тебе я привез предложение поработать в Японии по обмену сотрудниками.

Зорко следящий за происходящим Минхёк не слышит, о чём там шепчутся в зале, однако отлично видит, как меняется в лице Хосок. Он буквально выносится из зала, причём не обратно на кухню, а в дверь для персонала, куда обычно выносят грязную посуду. Хёну, по-хорошему, нельзя в служебные помещения без формы, но он заходит в тускло освещённый коридор, где Хосок колотит по обложенной плиткой стене напротив раковины для посуды. 

– Что не так? – устало спрашивает шеф, облокачиваясь о стену своей большой лапищей.

– Выглядит так, словно от меня пытаются избавится, – Хосок с вызовом смотрит Хёну прямо в глаза, и тот тяжело сглатывает.

– Ты перестал расти, Хосок-и, – Хёну говорит совсем тихо, а вот его подчинённому хочется кричать, – это место слишком тесное для тебя, нужно идти дальше.

– А что, если, – повар зло щурится, – я не хочу?

– Хочешь, чтобы я вынудил тебя? – голос Хёну звучит совсем не хорошо, даже грустно, он толкает Хосока к краю железной раковины и до боли сжимает его ладони в своих.

Воспоминания прорываются сквозь тщательно выстроенную преграду и окатывают Хосока ледяным водопадом. Он с ненавистью вцепляется зубами в плечо Хёну, метит клыками шею. Больнее, пусть ему будет больнее, чем Хосоку. Шеф-повар сдавливает пальцами его челюсть, пачкаясь в потёкшей изо рта слюне, и целует, позволяя острым зубам терзать свои пухлые губы, сколько Хосок пожелает. А ведь хороший, правильный Сон Хёну до сих пор не прочь трахнуть своего бывшего – смеётся про себя повар, но как-то горько. Его трясёт от забытой близости, а Хёну и не думает останавливаться. 

Дверца от стерилизатора прилетает шефу в лицо слишком внезапно, чтобы он успел среагировать.

– Ох, простите, – Минхёк театрально всплескивает руками, – я тут хотел палочки забрать и не заметил вас.

– Ничего, бывает, – бормочет Хёну, потирая ушибленный нос.

Хосок сваливает на кухню, и Минхёк, радостно гремя палочками для еды, направляется следом, чтобы прилипнуть с расспросами на ближайшие насколько часов.

– Лучше не заходить сюда в нерабочие часы, шеф Сон, это может быть опасно, – вкрадчиво сообщает он Хёну напоследок.


	4. big long yellow (minhyuk/wonho, r - мат)

Одним прекрасным солнечным утром, придя на работу, Минхёк обнаруживает в рисоварке оставленный кем-то из вчерашней смены банан. При ближайшем рассмотрении он оказывается резиновым и, как следствие, несъедобным. Кому и нахуя понадобилось прятать сие безобразие в ни в чем не повинную рисоварку остаётся загадкой, решить которую Минхёку, естественно, не под силу. Мало ли шутников (целый коллектив). Он просто закидывает банан на полку с посудой и быстренько принимается открывать кухню: заливает греться воду в лапшеварку, вытаскивает из холодильной камеры кастрюлю с бульоном, ставит вариться рис и нарезает мясо для рамэна. Про резиновый бананозаменитель он вспоминает только после открытия ресторана, когда Хосок с гоготом выуживает банан с полки и ехидненько замечает, что кое-кто забыл на работе предмет для своих игрищ. 

— Блять, серьёзно, — Минхёк прикладывает руку к раскрасневшемуся от жара плит лицу, — чтоб я дрочил на рабочем месте? 

— Кто тебя знает, — старший повар загадочно улыбается, — дома у тебя наверняка коллекция имеется. 

— Это какая же? — пробравшийся на кухню Кихён с интересом щурит лисьи глаза в сторону Минхёка. 

— Не моё, мне подкинули, — яростно открещивается тот. 

Хосок ржёт. Ему, понятное дело, весело дразнить друга на тему личной жизни, которой у них обоих и в помине нет. Он с загадочным видом покачивает в руках резиновую игрушку, из которой успел вылепить нечто, по форме напоминающее хуец. 

— В жопу себе его засунь, — огрызается Минхёк беззлобно. 

— А может в твою? — хохочет Хосок. 

Минхёк хватает мокрую тряпку и гонится за ним, грозно раскручивая своё оружие в воздухе. Хосок с воплями отскакивает в сторону и надеется укрыться в холодильной камере, но Минхёк хватается за дверную ручку и заваливается внутрь вместе с ним. 

— Попался, — чёрные глаза озорно блестят из-под белоснежной чёлки. 

Хосока оттесняют вглубь камеры спиной к металлическим стеллажам. Холодно. Здесь пиздецки холодно, но кожа полыхает огнем под блядскими минхёковыми руками, которые деловито трогают там, где не надо. Хосок думает о возможных заказах и оставшемся снаружи Кихёне, который может только додумать, чем занимаются два повара, заперевшись ото всех. 

— Не сейчас же, — еле выдавливает из себя Хосок, когда к его горячей шее мягко прижимаются губами. 

— Но в целом ты не возражаешь? — хихикает Минхёк. Совсем безбашенный. 

— Ну, — Хосок на мгновение задумывается, должен ли воспринимать всерьёз поползновения со стороны друга, с которым пашет в одну смену уже не первый месяц. 

— Расслабься, — Минхёк стряхивает несуществующую пыль с его плеча и открывает дверь, прихватив с собой бутылку с соусом. 

Он невозмутимо просит Кихёна, пока есть время, составить компанию в нарезке овощей, что вот-вот закончатся. Возможно, реакция Хосока и выбесила его, но только потому, что друг не видит дальше своего несравненного шефа. Хранит верность прошлому, ха. Для Минхёка понятие верности выглядит слишком размыто, да и зачем оно нужно, если твой единственный и неповторимый тебя в упор не замечает. Их местный принц вот тоже не признаёт охуенность Минхёка и дальше вялых ответных улыбочек заходить не спешит, но Минхёк же не унывает. 

— А что сонбэ так долго в холодильнике делает? — интересуется Кихён без задней, в общем-то, мысли. 

— Трахание своё охлаждает, — милостиво разъясняет повар. 

Пришедший с заказом Чангюн улавливает только последнее и просит Кихёна затыкать на кухне уши от греха подальше. 

— Все мы не без греха, — Минхёк ни разу не намекает на поджидающий админа по вечерам мотоцикл у входа для персонала. 

Хосок возвращается на кухню с каменным ебалом и старается не смотреть в сторону коллеги, насколько это возможно в принципе. Минхёк по природе своей громкий и вездесущий, он заполняет собой пространство, как солнце освещает всё без разбора, и попробуй найди тень, чтобы спрятаться. 

— Ты какой-то дёрганный сегодня, — жалуется он, натирая до блеска кран на раковине. 

“По чьей же, интересно, милости? ” — возмущается Хосок про себя и не может отвести взгляд от того, как изящно чужие пальцы скользят по металлической трубе, задерживаются на смесителе и снова обхватывают кран. Есть места, где они смотрелись бы ещё эстетичнее — Хосок нервно сглатывает от одной мысли. У него к Минхёку никаких особых и болезненных чувств, которые были к другим людям, но хочется его от этого не меньше. 

Тем временем, Кихён рисует резиновому банану подобие лица и “усаживает” его на всеобщем обозрении, сообщая, что теперь это новый обитатель кухни. 

— Только мойте его почаще, особенно, прежде чем засовывать в интересные места, — добавляет он, так, на всякий случай.


	5. crush (wonho/minhyuk)

Ни одна рабочая смена не проходит так быстро, как смена с бесконечной запарой. "Ну вот, снова всю ночь креветки и лапша будут сниться," — с обречённым спокойствием констатирует Минхёк, впервые за много часов отпивая воды из персональной кружки с затертым цветочным узором. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, стоит только немного расслабиться, и упадешь замертво от усталости. Никто из них не расслабляется. Чангюн заходит на кухню, как появляется свободная минутка, рассказать, что у них в кассе по выручке. 

— Супер, давайте закроемся, — улыбается Хосок, медленно сползая на пол, и в его голосе ясно слышатся нотки истерики. 

— Я бы с радостью, — у Чангюна намертво приклеенная к лицу рабочая улыбка и тоже отчаяние в глазах нет-нет, а проскальзывает. Они очень устали. 

Закрыться, конечно, нельзя, хоть на кухне и закончилось практически всё, включая самих поваров. Минхёк на автопилоте ставит вариться рис, больше риса, протирает запачканные в спешке поверхности и принимается пополнять опустевшие станции. 

— Интересно, во сколько мы пойдём домой, — Хосок смотрит сквозь повара пустым совершенно взглядом, — у нас теперь нихуя нет на завтра. 

— Чем быстрее ты соберёшь свою прокачанную тушку в кулак и заставишь встать, тем раньше мы свалим, — Минхёк слегонца так пинает друга носком сменного кроссовка. Ему тоже не улыбается оставаться в ресторане до полуночи, а то и дольше, но выбора у них нет, очевидно же. 

К концу рабочего дня Чангюн пересчитывает немаленькую выручку и с сочувствием поглядывает на поваров, которые еще и не начинали закрывать кухню. Он предлагает свою помощь, но Хосок сердито размахивает на него руками. "Вали домой, выспись, мы тут в любом случае застряли надолго." И не поспоришь. После того, как других дел не остаётся, Минхёк накидывает в две миски риса и всякой всячины к нему. 

— Вау, еда, — Хосок не запаривается с палочками и сразу хватает большую ложку. 

— Мне кажется, я сейчас кончу, если просто лягу, — говорит Минхёк, отрываясь от еды, и опять принимается наворачивать рис за обе щеки. 

Конечно же, он говорит об усталости. Конечно. Но перегруженный мозг Хосока навязчиво предлагает представить, какой он — Минхёк на грани оргазма. С широко распахнутыми глазами, слипшейся от пота челкой и дрожью по всему телу. Минхёк, содрогающийся от удовольствия под ним. Слишком хорошо Хосок запомнил каждое случайное и намеренное прикосновение этих шаловливых рук и тёплые губы, мягко прижимавшиеся к его раскаленной коже. 

— Чего пялишь? — спрашивает Минхёк с набитым ртом, смешной и взъерошенный. Белые волосы переливаются перламутром в слабом освещении, а торчащие из длинных рукавов футболки руки выглядят обманчиво тонкими. Он весь обманчиво изящный и хрупкий, но лишь на первый взгляд. 

— Я пока только пялюсь, но не откажусь, пожалуй, — губы Хосока растягиваются в задумчивой улыбке. 

— Бесишь, — Минхёк в шутку лупит его по коленке, а потом вдруг цепко кладет ладонь на мускулистое бедро и шепчет, подобравшись поближе, — стоит ли мне воспользоваться моментом и закончить твоё мучительное воздержание? 

Хосоку не по себе, но его тело реагирует на действия друга весьма конкретным образом. Он забывает о боли в пояснице и чугунных от усталости ногах, чтобы раствориться в гораздо более болезненном напряжении. Минхёк, пусть и тот еще провокатор, скорее всего, не ожидал такого поворота, потому что замученно стонет и называет Хосока сумасшедшим, когда тот прижимает его плечи к полу и задирает широкую форменную футболку, вооружившись металлическими палочками для еды. Металл очерчивает выпирающие сквозь тонкую кожу ребра, и это безумно красиво. Белое и черное. Хосок добавил бы немного красного, но Минхёк останавливает его тянущуюся к ножу руку. Ловит длинные пальцы ртом и обсасывает, после чего покорно и кротко улыбается, а в глазах пляшут черти из самых глубоких и страшных адов. 

— Вроде лёг, а ещё не кончил, — пытается пошутить Хосок, хотя какие блядь могут быть шутки, когда тут такой Минхёк. Кусает губы и тыкает изящным пальцем в выпуклость в чужих штанах. 

— А ты уже почти, — смеётся Минхёк тихо и чуть хрипловато. 

На круглом циферблате все стрелки провалились за часовую отметку. Никто больше не беспокоится о возвращении домой. Пока что, по крайней мере. Пока Хосок размазывает по рукам и члену фритюрное масло за неимением ничего лучше. Минхёк нетерпеливо елозит голым задом по жёсткой плитке и притягивает Хосока к себе за шею. 

— Вставляй скорее, мне в любом случае будет хуево, — требует он тоном, не допускающим возражений. 

Хосок скользит ладонью вверх по его голому бедру и проталкивает пальцы в анальное отверстие. Он смутно помнит, как у Хёну получалось его растягивать, в самом деле, шеф особо не заботился о состоянии чьей-либо жопы. С Минхёком так нельзя, Хосок почему-то уверен. Он выбивает из Минхёка всю палитру недовольных стонов, прежде чем решается вытащить из него неприятно скользкие пальцы и вставить по-нормальному. Несмотря на все шуточки про коллекцию игрушек, член входит тугими толчками — внутри Минхёка очень тесно, но Хосок не останавливается. Не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы Минхёк умолял. Но тот, очевидно, испытывает весьма мазохистское удовольствие и разве что изгибается под более удобным углом, чтобы получить наибольшее наслаждение. Короткие ногти царапают Хосока по спине, и Минхёк глухо вскрикивает, зажимая рот ладонью. Хосок едва сдерживает громкий стон от того, как крепко сжимаются мышцы вокруг его члена. Он целует губы Минхёка так же беспорядочно, как и толкается внуть него. 

Доведенный до оргазма Минхёк выглядит безбожно красиво, гораздо красивее, чем Хосок себе напредставлял. Он запрокидывает подбородок, открывая идеально острую линию челюсти и длинную шею, в которую Хосок вгрызается зубами, чтобы не взвыть в голос. Что-то внутри него громко трещит по швам, но Хосок пока не знает, что это. Не мог же он взять и сломаться о своего самого близкого друга?


	6. he кусь but he also kiss (mingi/hongjoong)

– Минки, Минки, выйдешь за меня? – запыхавшийся администратор Хонджун, которому только что на кухне доложили о приезде начальства приземляется перед официантом на одно колено и, набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, продолжает, – убрать туалет. Срочно!

Озадаченный Минки пожимает плечами и отправляется в подсобку за шваброй. Все в этом заведении знают: если августейшее начальство соизволило припереться посреди смены, чистоту уборных точно проверят, а посему лучше подготовиться заранее и не огрести на разбросанный мусор и прочие прелести общественных мест. Люди, блять. Хуи на блюде. Почему-то все коллеги считают Минки спокойным и уравновешенным, надёжным сотрудником, который в силу своего внушительного вида может разрулить любой пиздец. Проблема в том, что только Хонджун, с которым они работают вместе вечность и больше, да несколько старых работников догадываются, как легко вывести его из себя. Минки злится молча, смотрит волком и прячется за Хонджуни-хёном. Хён мелкий, обросший светлой шевелюрой и писклявый, но ведет себя по-взрослому и не стрессует, хоть старше всего на год. В их прекрасное общее стажерство он вдруг решил скорешиться с Минки, и больше никто не смог воспринимать их по-отдельности. Только как единое целое. Никто не удивился, даже когда наклеенные на спину Хонджуна на корпоративе стикеры в виде сердечек перекочевали на футболку Минки, который гордо отказывался их снимать. «Пидорасы», – восторженно пищал Уён, глядя на них, и предлагал Минхёку поспорить, встречаются они или нет. Как будто у них весь коллектив в ресторане не такой.

Хонджун благодарит Минки так яростно, словно он страну спас, а не в туалете прибрался. Для админа визиты начальства всегда довольно нервные – он пока не чувствует себя уверенно, очень сложно делать всё идеально. Минки, который никогда не горел желанием пробиваться в первые ряды, привык поддерживать его, просто потому что. Хонджун заслуживает лучшего. Есть один небольшой момент, из-за которого его побаиваются, и это даже не мнимая требовательность. Хонджун кусается. 

– Уважаемый администратор, хватит грызть моё плечо, пока я делаю заказ, – без особой надежды ворчит Сан. Ему никак не сбежать от хватки челюстей, потому что лапша вот-вот сварится, а раньше Хонджун не отпустит. – Прошлые синяки заживали неделю, целых три штуки.

– Время подавать в суд, – Уён очень смешно ужасается масштабу синяков, в которые его тыкали каждый день.

Острых зубов не боится один Минки, потому что в зале полном людей его хрен поймаешь. А ещё, Хонджун всегда помнит – Минки укусит в ответ.

Администратор долго возится за кассой в отсутствие гостей, а потом осторожненько прокрадывается к своему официанту на мойку. Занятый намыванием гигантских рамэнных тарелок Минки охуевает, когда ему под нос подсовывают колечко, свёрнутое из разноцветных скрепок. А потом заходится громким гоготом.

– Ты мне щас типа предложение хотел сделать? 

– Предложение донести меня до метро, – Хонджун усталой тушкой виснет на большом и крепком друге. Чтобы просто посмотреть ему в глаза, приходится вставать на носочки, вот серьёзно.

– Решительно отказываюсь, – Минки возвращается к своим тарелкам, их ещё дохуя, а к закрытию эту гору надо разгрести.

– Кусь? – хён приоткрывает рот и вкрадчиво заглядывает в раскосые глаза. В ответ на его попытки вцепиться в руку, Минки кусает прямо за светлую макушку. Хонджун недовольно шипит и ретируется в зал. Так ему и надо, по-хорошему. 

Выпроводив всех зазевавшихся гостей, админ закрывает кассу, продумывая, что лучше написать в отчёте. Была жопа, но мы справились – смеётся он про себя. Такой достоверный отчёт бы вышел. А главное – красноречивый. Минки выползает еле живой после мытья бесконечной посуды, и Хонджун вытаскивает его во внутренний двор ресторана подышать воздухом, пока Сан с Уёном заканчивают убирать кухню. Ночной ветер мгновенно остужает разгорячённые от работы лица и тела. Минки с воплем неподдельного счастья падает на скамейку, Хонджун садится рядом, прикуривая такую желанную весь день сигарету. Курить на работе им запрещается, поэтому пережить смену особенно тяжело.

Хонджуна начинает потряхивать, то ли от холода, то ли от долгожданной порции никотина. «Что, холодно?» – усмехается Минки и кутает его в часть своей безразмерной толстовки.

– Щас как заболею, – смеётся Хонджун, стуча зубами.

Минки обнимает его, уверяя, что «хёну нельзя заболеть, иначе время остановится, судьба всего мира в твоих руках, представляешь». Очень глупо и трогательно. Минки прям-таки пышет жаром после проведённых на мойке часов, и он даже немножечко красивый, несмотря на усталость, Хонджун признаёт. Он тянется, чтобы игриво чмокнуть друга в щеку, но Минки дёргается, и чмок приходится куда-то в уголок рта.

– Ээ? – напуганный Минки напоминает человекоподобную рыбину.

Хонджун подносит догорающую сигарету к губам и смотрит на темное небо, выдыхая сизый дым из лёгких. 

– Извини, я случайно.


	7. soulmates (wooseok/yuto)

Приезжая в рамках обмена персоналом в Корею в качестве повара, Адачи Юто никак не ожидал, что ресторан рамэна станет для него островком родины. Тем самым местом, где практически всё работники хорошо или не очень говорят по-японски, не называют рамэн «рамёном» и готовят ничуть не хуже, чем в самых известных заведениях Токио. Вкусная и, что главное, привычная для чувствительного желудка еда намертво привязала Юто к месту стажировки. Даже в те редкие дни, когда он не работал под бдительным руководством корейских сэмпаев, просто приходить покушать и почитать в спокойной остановке стало большой радостью. К счастью, в зале оказалось несколько полок с оригинальными изданиями манги самых разных жанров.

На этот раз Юто, недолго думая, выбрал свой любимый Ван пис, количество томов которого просто зашкаливало даже в сравнении с другими известными культовыми вещами. Он неторопливо доедал тонкоцу рамэн – аппетит куда-то испарился после первых секунд (подобное случалось с ним довольно часто). Сюжет манги был ему хорошо знаком, но читать её было даже интереснее, чем впервые. Корейские коллеги, что уже обшутиться успели об отсутствии эмоций на лице Юто, удивились бы, заметь они сейчас этот смешливый блеск в глазах и блуждающую улыбку. Японец настолько сильно увлёкся взаимодействием персонажей, что далеко не сразу заметил, что ему продолжительное время заглядывают через плечо.

– Простите? – обернувшись, Юто столкнулся с парой больших внимательных черных глаз, которые тут же смущенно уставились в пол.

Их владелец, молодой человек метра под два ростом, помялся с ноги на ногу и спросил в лоб:

– А вы умеете читать по-японски?

– Вроде того, – Юто неловко улыбнулся незнакомцу, поражаясь, как тот не заметил его ужасный акцент.

– Обожаю Ван пис, – доверительно пробасил мальчишка переросток и в срочном порядке подсел рядышком за стойку. Разговаривать с ним стало немного комфортнее.

– Здесь целая полка им заставлена, – на всякий случай указал на стеллаж рядом со своим местом Юто. Он ведь тоже неспроста тут обосновался, – правда, всё исключительно на языке оригинала.

– Да я так, краем глаза посмотрю, – пробормотал парень, ероша волосы на затылке. При всей напускной серьёзности, восторженный блеск в глазах выдавал его с потрохами. – А вы часто сюда заходите?

– Я работаю здесь, – повар едва удержался, чтобы не засмеяться над забавной реакцией незнакомца, – временно, через пару месяцев обратно в Нагано.

В итоге, вместо чтения манги Юто пришлось заняться консультированием по меню Усока, как представился гость. Хотелось посоветовать всё самое вкусное и интересное из того, что сам повар успел попробовать. Усок тоже не мог есть острое и, в целом, их вкусы оказались очень похожи. Когда Чангюн соизволил вырулить к их стойке, ему уже продиктовали готовый заказ. Администратор в замешательстве посмотрел на Юто:

– А говорил, у тебя нет друзей в Корее. 

– Теперь есть, – заверил его Усок, лучезарно улыбаясь.


	8. do not touch (san/wooyoung)

– Да сколько можно? – Уён взрывается неожиданно, когда, проходя мимо к фритюру, его в очередной раз за день с размаху задевают ладонью, – хватит лапать меня за жопу!

– Что, прости? – Сан строит из себя невинность – он в общем-то и не виноват, что его привычка размахивать конечностями на работе может кого-то раздражать (а куда эти конечности прилетают – другой вопрос уже, он же их не контролирует). – Чего орать-то? Можешь сам меня потрогать, не обижусь.

– Я бы пошутил, но не буду, – на лице Уёна сложным образом борются злость и желание заржать, пока он особенно яростно встряхивает лапшу для рамэна. 

Обладатель вездесущих лапок подкрадывается сбоку и ехидно приподнимает брови. Со стороны можно подумать, что на кухне просто собирают рамэн, а повара заняты обсуждением насущных проблем с заготовками для блюд. Главное – не подходить слишком близко и не прислушиваться.

– Нечего там трогать, – полушёпотом говорит Уён, когда Хонджун уносит готовое блюдо в зал, и отворачивается к разделочной доске, на которой громоздится гора лука.

Сан глубоко вдыхает. Краснеет кончиками ушей и выдыхает, представляя себя вскипевшим чайником. Когда-нибудь он дождётся. Эти уёновы шуточки без шуток заебали просто всех, с кем он успел поработать. Сана хотя бы не задевает (а должно?) утверждение, об отсутствии у него жопы, как будто это что-то важное. Ну, нету и не было никогда, кому она сдалась? Сам зато даже в коридоре мимо протиснуться, не обтеревшись обо всех подряд, не может, а его стебёт. 

От сердитого прожигания дыры в чужом затылке отвлекает нечленораздельный набор звуков, переходящий из одной тональности в другую. Уён то ли стонет, то ли пищит, отложив нож, потом мчится к раковине, которая мгновенно покрывается алыми пятнами. Включенная вода становится бледно-розовой, а повар стоит в ступоре, посеревший под цвет волос. «Серьёзно?» – думает Сан, отрываясь от заказов.

– Что, умник, палец в лук нарезал? – спрашивает он, потому что тишина после продолжительного воя начинает напрягать.

– Она не останавливается, – слабо выдыхает Уён, настоящий король драмы.

– Ладно, – Сану надоедает этот спектакль или что бы там ни было. Покончив со всеми заказами, он идёт за аптечкой. – Уён-а, показывай, что там такое.

Уён заламывает брови, делает большие жалобные глаза. Кровь. Много крови. Самое привычное дело для человека, который не раз проверял на прочность кухонный инвентарь и своё тело. Сан, тот ещё рукожоп, и не такое видел. А Уёна от одного вида тошнит и сознание улетает, он крепко зажмуривается, пока его палец обрабатывают и перевязывают.

– Херово, – бинт очень быстро окрашивается в красный, и Сан протягивает коллеге резиновую перчатку, – с этим уж сам справься, пожалуйста.

Пока заказов нет, он идёт самостоятельно дорезать злополучный лук, спасать суп, который давно успел перекипеть и вообще – работать. Уён приходит в себя прямо на полу за стойкой. В кои-то веки он молчит и не лезет под руку. Странно, но вместо облегчения Сан чувствует себя непривычно. Обескураженно даже. 

– Уён-а, что с тобой? – Хонджун заходит на кухню урвать хоть пару глоточков воды, пока есть время, чтобы в итоге хлопотать над Уёном, как курица-наседка, – когда успел?

– Добавил частичку себя в наш лук, – Сан устало прикрывает глаза ладонью. – Я даже нашёл эту, ну, часть. Показать?

Уён думает, что сейчас блеванёт. А ведь он даже поблагодарить за помощь хотел.

– А я же предупреждал, – с Хонджуном никогда не понятно, искренне он беспокоится или издевается, – довыёбываешься – и тебя выебут.

– Главное, чтобы не кухонным ножом, – подхватывает Сан, очевидно, намеренный довести Уёна если не до приступа ярости, то до нервного срыва. 

Врезать бы этому хитромордому лису с его ехидной ухмылкой, предложить Хонджуну самому сходить нахуй и уйти в закат красиво. Уён, конечно, добрый и терпеливый, но не когда его за инициативу считают выскочкой и лапают за жопу каждую смену разные Чхве Саны. Сан бесит одним уже существованием, потому что не подпускает к себе Уёна, не желает включать его в круг доверенных, как Хонджун и Минки, например, лиц. С ним сложно разговаривать нормально, а потому оба они обходятся колкостями и видят подвох в каждой фразе. И нихуя Сан не решает эту проблему, когда под конец рабочего дня вжимает своей истощённой тушкой Уёна в стеллаж, куда тот как раз убирал муку. Проглаживает ладонью по бедру вверх и сжимает упругую ягодицу сковозь висящую мешком форму.

– А это, чтоб ты знал, как я действительно лапаю, – Уёну не обязательно поворачиваться лицом, чтобы представить эту дьявольскую, пусть и совершенно очаровательную для постороннего наблюдателя, улыбку.


	9. pieces of you (san/wooyoung)

Когда сезон горит, количество работы на кухне удваивается, а Сан вдруг понимает, что заебался настолько, что не чувствует толком даже усталости. Толпы гостей вместо отчаяния вызывают безнадёжное принятие, сбивчивые рассказы Хонджуна перестают смешить, зарплата успешно тратится на бытовые нужды, среди которых внезапно появляются обезболивающие мази (иначе на следующий день просто не встанешь), да и надежды на премию тают на фоне нереально завышенного плана от господ учредителей. Зато остаются силы на злость – он сам не замечает, как концентрирует весь негатив на наиболее подходящей жертве, отчасти виновной в его страданиях.

– Сан-и, ты сегодня один? – удивляется Минки, заходя на открытую кухню с новым заказом.

– Кое-кто с утра не может закончить считаться, – недобро усмехается Сан.

– До сих пор? Он там что, дрочит? – официант давится непрошеным приступом веселья, потому что Сану, судя по лицу, определенно не до шуток. Ещё бы, почти полдня инвентаризацию проводить вместо работы, это надо додуматься. 

– Будет время – заходи, – кивает на длинный список заготовок повар, – сейчас бы лишнюю пару рук отрастить, а лучше две.

Уён возвращается со склада спустя несколько часов и, вместо помощи, собирает себе пожрать. Сан смотрит на это молча, старательно воздерживаясь от комментариев о том, что приехал в ресторан раньше всех и до сих пор успел разве что пару ломтиков огурца схомячить, пока резал овощи. Уён поднимает на коллегу свои честные, незамутнённые ненавистью глаза и спрашивает, не голоден ли он. 

– Возможно, – в глазах Сана чистая, незамутнённая ярость, но не настолько он потерял самоуважение, чтобы взорваться потоком обвинений. Толку-то. Лишь бы Уён молчал – тогда, может быть, удастся сохранить спокойствие. Хоть какое-то, даже напускное. 

«Какое великодушие», – едко замечает он, когда волна бесконечных заказов стихает, и Уён предлагает ему перекусить наконец. На деле, есть больше не хочется, жить, впрочем, тоже. Сан просто накидывает в тарелку рис, заливает его карри и садится прямо на пол, вытянув ноги через всё свободное пространство. Всё-таки, здесь чертовски тесно. Особенно для них.

– Выглядишь не очень, – говорит Уён (а лучше бы молчал), цепляясь взглядом за резкие впадины там, где у нормальных людей обычно находятся щёки. Тело Сана не кажется настолько же костлявым, а вот челюстью вполне можно нарезать салат. Кожа похожа на старый пергамент, через который на шее проступают ржавые пятна – то ли аллергия, то ли ещё невесть что. От предположений Уёна аж передёргивает. Его немного беспокоит отсутствие привычного ехидства и двусмысленных поползновений в свою сторону.

– За собой следи, – огрызается Сан устало.

Под конец смены он заёбывается настолько, что, убираясь, сметает со стола чужую кружку с кофе. Коричневая жидкость заливает светлую плитку, а разноцветные динозавры с кружки, которые так нравились Уёну, задорно разлетаются по разным углам. Прибежавший на шум Хонджун видит, как Сан голыми руками собирает осколки, и ему становится физически больно за друга.

– Перестань, сейчас за веником сгоняю, – просит он, но его не слышат.

– Извини, – Сан улыбается жалко и криво, держа безнадежно разбитых динозавров в своих тонких, иссушенных работой пальцах.

– Просто выброси, – Уён пожимает плечами, – бывает.

Хонджуну есть, что сказать по поводу всей этой ситуации и слепого до невозможности Уёна. Он ждёт, пока Сан уйдёт в поисках швабры, чтобы вцепиться в чужую футболку и задать давно интересующий вопрос: «Ты тупой или тебе вот настолько похуй?»

– Хён, тут счёт просят, – зовёт очень не вовремя подвернувшийся Минки.

Уёна отпускают, не объяснив, что это, блять, вообще было. Твердо решив разобраться в ситуации, он идёт на поиски коллеги, которому давно пора бы вернуться. Сан на складе сидит и обнимается с мешком риса, а на попытки его отобрать щурится всё так же зло. Словно другой человек, совсем не похожий на настоящего Сана, с которым он всегда работал.

– Свали, – просит этот незнакомый Сан абсолютно бесцветным голосом.

– С радостью, – соглашается Уён и почему-то присаживается на корточки рядом, трогая зачесанные назад светлые волосы. 

Сан смотрит на него с лёгким удивлением, как на умалишённого. Вцепляется в мешок, словно ища поддержки, и покорно опускает голову.

– Бесишь, – он говорит очень тихо, но чересчур внятно, чтобы не расслышать, – я ведь специально её столкнул.

– Ага, – Уён кивает и снова гладит его по голове, – пойду уберусь.

Он точно не знает, куда делось внутреннее напряжение между ними, но собрать разбитую посуду невозможно, а вот Сана, может, ещё получится.

– Вот и иди, сучара, – бормочет ему вслед Сан, мигом приходя в наилучшее расположение духа из возможных, – зря я что ли один полдня въёбывал? – он устало откидывается на свой рисовый трон, прислушиваясь к творящемуся на кухне перевороту.


	10. hurricane (shownu/wonho, minhyuk/wonho)

Минхёк, без сомнений, возненавидит его, если узнает – думает Хосок, запираясь в туалете, чтобы (до смешного же) переодеться. Форма не спасает, а для водолазки слишком жарко. Летом не прокатит. Он бессильно ощупывает шею, смазывая несколько слоёв бб-крема, который ни разу не смягчает ситуацию. Или её последствия? Следы преступно красивых рук и обжигающих поцелуев на беззащитном к ласке теле до сих пор помнят каждое прикосновение. Хосок пока не решил, стыдно ли ему за прошедшую ночь. Поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь духу не хватит, пришлось бы объяснять, с какой радости он позволил бывшему любовнику подбросить себя до дома и пустил за порог под предлогом остаться на кофе. С учётом, что Хёну кофе не пьёт совсем. Картины с крайне высоким рейтингом проносятся в голове, оставляя соблазнительное послевкусие чего-то запретного, а потому желанного до боли. 

Отражение в зеркале отвечает ему ироничной улыбкой – чего хотел, то и получил, расхлебывать сам будешь. Хосок затягивает на голове повязку, пряча под неё непослушную чёлку. Открытый лоб, вроде как, делает лицо чуть строже, а синяки с недосыпа преследуют его не первый год, не страшно. 

На общем собрании он, как обычно, держится поближе к Минхёку, старательно избегая его внимательного взгляда и поворачиваясь исключительно той стороной, с которой ничего криминального не заметишь. Работается нервно, но времени на панику по пустякам не остаётся – заказы сыпятся один за другим, не позволяя расслабиться ни на секунду. Стойка с рамэном сегодня достаётся Хосоку, и отойти от неё получается только для того, чтобы метнуться в камеру за закончившимися яйцами, поминая их разными грязными словами.

– Ну ты и пидорас, – на возглас Минхёка синхронно оборачиваются все работники заведения, а вместе с ними ещё и половина гостей в зале. 

– Я? – Хосок внутренне съеживается на манер сушеной водоросли.

– А кто, я, что ли? – отвечают ему с искренним негодованием, – кто бумажку с моим заказом выкинул?

– Ой, – за своими переживаниями повар действительно не заметил, как отправил в мусор что-то лишнее.

– Не "ой", а гоните мне салат, иначе эти суки меня самого сожрут, – требует Чангюн тоном, не терпящим возражений, – срочно.

– Тебя с соусом подавать, или так сойдет? – Минхёк от души ржёт, накидывая на тарелку салатные листья, и даже Хосоку становится весело. 

Смех Минхёка, он такой – заразительный и красивый, просто музыка для ушей. Лечит рак и депрессию, Хосок бы рекомендовал, если бы было кому. От напряжения не остаётся и следа, зато находится сто и один повод для шуток до тех пор, пока не оживает домофон на чёрном входе. Кто бы мог подумать, что шеф заявится на их смену вот так запросто после вчерашнего?

Хёну не утруждается ношением общей формы, её заменяет накинутое поверх майки кимоно – тоже рабочее, но указывающее на определённые привилегии. Он без особого интереса спрашивает, как проходит день, и задерживается возле Хосока. Тянется зачем-то через него взять со стойки большую рамэнную тарелку, прислоняясь гораздо ближе, чем следовало бы. Хосок чувствует пробегающую по телу дрожь и надеется, что из зала не видно тех эмоций, что должны быть буквально написаны на его лице.

– Что-то совсем жарко стало, – жалуется Кихён, украдкой стирая пот со лба. 

– Это просто шеф на кухню зашёл, – заботливо поясняет Чангюн. 

Он подозрительно скашивает глаза в сторону Хёну и прислушивается к голосам по ту сторону стойки, чтобы вовремя определить, когда разразится буря. Буря, тем временем, беззвучно ломает деревья и крыши, разносит вдребезги всё, за что пытается ухватиться Хосок. Он каждым спинным позвонком ощущает раздражение Минхёка, которому общество шеф-повара явно не доставляет удовольствие. Когда Хёну, наконец, завершает свои загадочные и необъяснимые дела на кухне и отчаливает, невзначай "напомнив" Хосоку зайти к нему в офис в ближайшее время, Минхёк подозрительно щурится. Очень нехорошо и многообещающе. 

– И что это было? – спрашивает он подозрительно спокойно, тыкая пальцем в собственную шею.

– А что, завидуешь? – Хосок игриво вздёргивает брови (и мысленно вздёргивается на лампе под потолком).

– А должен? – Минхёк невыносимо громко кладёт на стол крышку с кипящей кастрюли, – знаешь, Хосок-и, на твоём месте я бы давно на повышение насосал.

И вроде они ничего друг другу не обязаны, а презрение в чужом голосе всё равно разъедает глаза похлеще резки лука. Хосок с острой ясностью осознаёт его, уходя в офис – пара десятков шагов от двери до двери, ещё острее, когда целует Хёну и боковым зрением замечает рюкзак Минхёка в углу рядом с его же толстовкой (ходить по ночам бывает довольно холодно). Его буквально трясёт от нетерпения, пока Хёну поворачивает ключ в замке, чтобы уж наверняка, а в памяти всё тот же сладковатый запах минхёковых волос и чёткие контуры рёбер под пальцами. Хосоку было так страшно сломать его в их первый и единственный раз, но есть ли кто-то, кому жаль ломать его самого? 

Хёну не заморачивается с одеждой и просто запускает руку в трусы своего подчинённого, дразня прикосновениями колом стоящий член. Хосок в курсе, что он привык получать удовольствие, не прилагая особых усилий, поэтому сам стаскивает с себя одежду, и тянется к застёжке на чужих брюках.

– Поверить не могу, что делаю это посреди смены, – он смущённо кусает губы.

– Хочешь уйти обратно? – Хёну мягко улыбается, прекрасно зная ответ.


	11. terribly beautiful (jooheon/changkyun)

Чжухон совершенно не ожидает подвоха, когда заходит в рамэнную за пару часов до закрытия, чтобы забрать Чангюна с работы. Не то чтоб ему сильно нравилась японская кухня, но поесть чего-нибудь сытного на халяву и поглазеть на до смерти красивого админа хоть чуть-чуть подольше хочется постоянно, как только выдаётся свободный вечер. В этот раз что-то определённо изменилось – не просто так Чангюн на днях задерживался допоздна и рассказывал о каких-то таинственных приготовлениях. Вместо приветливого света из окон в полный человеческий рост его встречают тусклые мерцающие огоньки. Дальше – больше: заляпанное кровавыми разводами стекло входной двери и полутёмный зал, который просто не узнать.

– Привет, присядь пока что.

Где-то на фоне играет лакримоза, что весьма интересно сочетается с шипением кипящего масла и стуком тарелок. Чжухон не сразу узнаёт Чангюна в пробежавшей мимо нежити в развевающемся на ходу длинном плаще. Голос родной, знакомый, чуть охрипший, и интонации такие же саркастично-уставшие. А вот внешность почти неузнаваема. Он как во сне обходит громоздящиеся на полу тыквы по пути к стойке у открытой кухни и занимает занавешенное искусственной паутиной место под бумажным фонариком. Множество светодиодных свечек и гирлянд частично компенсируют отсутствие верхнего освещения, однако с ними тени становятся резче, углы – острее, а пауки, рассаженные по углам – страшнее. Чжухона аж передёргивает слегка от их угрожающего вида.

– Извини, что заставил ждать, приходится работать работу, – Чангюн изящно облокачивается о стойку, и на его заебавшемся лице едва угадывается подобие улыбки. 

А Чжухон не выдерживает:

– Что же, граф Дракула, не желаете меня укусить? – краем глаза он замечает навострившего сразу две пары ушек Минхёка. Восхитительные кошачьи ушки, кстати, очень ему идут.

– А горячего рамэна за шиворот не желаешь? – псевдовампир скалится непривычно широко, было бы даже очень мило, если б не жуткие накладные клыки.

– Можно куда-нибудь в другое место? – осторожно спрашивает Чжухон, на что получает зловещий смех в ответ.

– Сколько можно флиртовать? – жалуется Минхёк, оборачиваясь к собирающему заказы Хосоку.

Тот пожимает мускулистыми плечами, забавно смотрящимся в сочетании с розовым кружевным передником. Наряд горничной, чтоб его. 

– У нас тут неделя Хэллоуина, или вроде того, – запоздало поясняет Чангюн, поправляя свою ослепительно-белую готичную рубашку, – гости в восторге, но не всегда, мы тоже. 

Сомнительность восторга Чжухон осознаёт, когда решает наведаться в туалет, где его встречают черепа и подвешенные под потолком резиновые конечности, чересчур напоминающие настоящие. Имитация логова серийного маньяка, не то слово. Хорошо, что его пустому желудку терять нечего.

– Сейчас, кстати, есть тыквенное мороженое, если хочешь, – Чангюн уже успевает принести огромную тарелку с горячим рамэном к его возвращению и выжидающе смотрит, очевидно, надеясь на оценку своих дизайнерских трудов.

– Будет странно, если у кого-то после посещения уборной ещё останется аппетит, – Чжухон с наслаждением вдыхает пряный запах бульона – яркие имбирные нотки, чёрный перец и соевый соус, – но я всё равно очень голоден.

Чангюн невольно опускает глаза под сосредоточенным на его губах пронзающим взглядом. Нет сил быть так близко к человеку, от одного голоса которого по коже бегут мурашки и подкашиваются ноги, но не иметь возможности даже прикоснуться к нему лишний раз. Потому что работа, и потому что каждое прикосновение обжигает адским пламенем, а впереди ещё долгие полтора часа. Впрочем, если никто не видел, то ничего не было, случайный поцелуй украдкой за пирамидами из тарелок не считается.


End file.
